


Captain, Oh My Captain

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Thor and Hela have a chance to talk to Captain America himself, but Tony doesn't seem interested. Thor is confused and Hela is scheming.





	Captain, Oh My Captain

Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, was quite the legend, or so Thor and Hela were learning. After first introductions, they were led to a small room and it was explained to them that the Captain had been retrieved from the ice where he lay sleeping for over seventy years and thawed out only one year ago. Thor wasn’t sure what to make of the timing, but Hela smelt a rat. They could see that the Captain was honest, loyal and quite sincere about continuing the close connection the two worlds had, but Thor still wasn’t sure he wanted to give the Man of Iron up.

“So Captain, tell us more about yourself.” Hela asked as she idly drank her tea.

“Well, I’m not sure what else there is to say, Ma’am. I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.” he replied politely.

“The Man of Iron has told us some fascinating stories about you, Captain.” Thor stated.

They noticed the slight twitch of his hand before he coughed.

“Is that so? I’m...surprised.” he stated.

“Oh?” Hela asked.

“Yes, I was under the impression Mr. Stark did not like me very much.” Steve stated.

It took them a second to figure out who ‘Mr. Stark’ was. It had been so long since Thor had heard that name and Hela had never heard his last name.

“The Man of Iron told us about your heroic rescue of your comrades as well as many others.” Thor replied.

The Captain blinked, a little startled before he nodded. He looked a little teary eyed at that.

“Ah, yes that. I assume most have heard that story before. It’s quite popular, or so I have heard.” he replied.

Hela hummed. The man seemed almost like a lost child. He seemed unsure of what to touch or even talk about. Clearly a man who was out of his depth. Thor could relate. He was so used to having Loki there to keep him on track that he found himself stumbling a bit.

“What was your first impression of the Man of Iron?” Hela asked suddenly and he froze.

“Ah, well, our first meeting didn’t exactly...go very well.” he admitted.

“Is that so? I would have assumed he would have been overjoyed to meet you.” Thor stated confused.

“Why is that?” Steve asked.

“Well, his father was a friend of your’s, was he not? He told us his father spent a lot of time and energy on finding you when he was a child. I would have assumed meeting you would have been a highlight of his life.” Thor stated.

Steve’s brow furled and he looked away. Just then, the door opened and Tony walked in. He looked sickly and Thor found himself concerned.

“Are you well, Man of Iron? You look ill.” he asked as Tony sat down.

“I’m fine, Your Highness. Just took a lot to get this meeting together.” he said simply.

Thor nodded his head, but Hela didn’t look convinced.  She sat back in her chair and eyed the people around them.

“Perhaps we can speak privately later on.” she stated.

“Of course, you are quite right, Sister.” Thor stated.

The meeting got started and it was clear the main group was really pushing for Thor to denounce Tony and accept Steve as the new ambassador. Tony did not say much as the meeting went on, but Hela could see Thor was listening to them with a calm mind and a careful ear. He asked a few questions of his own, ones that Hela was proud to hear. It seems her brother was not as hopeless as she had once believed.

“Your Highness, if I might make a suggestion?” the Captain piped in at one point.

“Yes, Captain?” Thor asked.

“Perhaps we should take a small break? Get something to eat? We seem to be running around in circles at this point and it might do us all a little good to step away for a moment.” he stated calmly.

“Good idea, Captain Rogers. I’ve had lunch delivered and it has just arrived.” Tony said standing up.

Steve stood up as well and the group slowly dispersed. Thor and Hela watched Tony and they noticed he seemed unwilling to even look in Steve’s direction. 

“Your Highness, please follow me. I have set up lunch is a quieter area.” Tony said as he started walking.

Steve looked lost, unsure of where to go and Tony sighed.

“Captain, if you would like, you can come with us. Perhaps this is a good chance for you to speak more privately?” Tony asked.

Steve looked startled, but followed anyway. As they walked, Hela eyed the outside world from the windows they passed by.

“Are you finding our world satisfactory?” Tony asked and Hela smirked.

“It is quite lovely. Though, of course, no world can compete with Asgard.” she stated proudly.

“Is that so? Mr. Stark has shown me some video of your world. It is quite amazing.” Steve stated.

“Your ‘videos’ don’t do our world justice. Asgard is a thing of absolute beauty.” Thor stated.

“Really? I would love to see it. Maybe even paint it if I can.” Steve muttered.

“You’re an artist, Captain?” Hela asked.

“Ah, not so much. I was sickly as a boy, so drawing became an easy way to pass the time when I was unable to leave my bed.” he admitted with a blush.

They entered another room and the table was full of food. Hela looked over everything and nodded. There was plenty here to feed them. Just then, Tony’s phone went off.

“Ah, excuse me.” he said quickly before walking out.

Thor frowned and watched him leave. Hela sighed and rolled her eyes at her brother.

“So, Your Highness, what do you think of our world so far?” Steve asked as the silence stretched on.

“I agree with my Sister. It is quite a lovely world, but it does not compare to Asgard.” Thor stated as he started eating.

Hela idly filled her plate and watched the Captain filled two plates for himself. Time passed and Tony did not return. Thor kept glancing at the door as they made small talk, but they did not see hide nor hair of the man until lunch was almost over. When he stepped back inside, he still did not look very good.

“Man of Iron, you should eat.” Thor demanded.

“Ah, I would, Your Highness, but I’m afraid I am not that hungry. Perhaps I’ll grab something later.” he said with a smile.

Thor was not interested in hearing excuses. He grabbed a sandwich and held it out to the man, eyebrow raised.

“Eat. You are much too thin. Besides, ham and cheese is your favorite or so I have been told.” he stated.

Tony chuckled and grabbed the sandwich, taking a bite.

“You know me too well, Your Highness. We should return to the room. Most likely they will want to talk to you both more.” he stated between bites.

As they stood, the ground suddenly shook and Tony dropped his sandwich. Frowning, Thor and Hela looked around.

“Mr. Stark, this area isn’t on a faultline right?” Steve asked.

“Nope, so I am thinking that's not a good sign. Cap, you get everyone to safety, I’ll check and see what is going on outside.” Tony stated as he started towards the exit.

Thor and Hela moved to follow him when Steve stepped in the way.

“Your Highness, please follow me.” Steve stated as the ground shook again.

Definitely not an earthquake or anything weather related. Hela and Thor glanced at each other and nodded.

“And let the Man of Iron fight by himself? Never. Stand aside, Captain.” Thor boomed.

“Your Highness, we are not even sure what it is yet.” Steve tried.

“I said stand down. I might be a king, but I am a warrior first and the Man of Iron is not going to fight alone.” Thor demanded.

Hela placed her hands on her head and her helmet appeared. Thor held up his hand and Mjolnir came crashing through a wall, making Steve jump. They walked towards the hole and they jumped out, landing on the ground two stories below. Steve watched this and sighed.

“I am starting to see what I am getting myself into.” he muttered before running off.

Thor and Hela took in the scene with unsure eyes. The creature before them was large and angry, some sort of giant crab creature with four claws. Tony, already suited up, was doing his best to keep it away from the building, but his blasts did nothing. Thor started to twirl his hammer.

“Are you ready, Sister?” he asked.

“Our first battle, fighting side by side. I’m giddy.” Hela replied as she called her knives.

“Let’s see how this goes then.” Thor said before flying off.

He flew up high before coming down on the creature’s back with a mighty roar. His hammer struck home and the armor cracked under the attack. The creature howled and Thor jumped off as it attempted to hit him. Hela focused on the eyes, attempting to cut them off or blind them. She managed to get one before it focused on her. With a screech, it attempted to swipe at her, but she was already gone, dancing out of the way of it’s attacks.

Thor and Hela landed together and eyed the creature as Tony floated over. His armor seemed fine to them.

“I thought Cap was going to take you both somewhere safe?” he demanded.

“He tried. We said no.” Hela replied.

“Besides, I haven’t been to a battle in ages! Allow me some fun, Man of Iron!” Thor stated.

“And I haven't either. Allow me to show you both what I am capable of.” Hela said proudly.

“Fun, you say. While we are dealing with a mutated crab. Unbelievable.” Tony muttered before flying off.

Between the three of them, the crab never stood a chance. It soon dropped to the ground and laid there, absolutely still. Tony floated over as Steve came out of the building, dressed in his uniform with his shield on his arm.

“Captain, everyone safe?” Tony asked.

“Everyone is safe and accounted for. Is that...a giant crab?” Steve asked incredibly.

“Looks like it, huh?” Tony stated as he floated over.

Hela’s helmet soon disappeared and she let out a chuckled as she rolled her neck.

“It has been years since I have had such a fight. I will admit, I am rather rusty.” she stated.

“Do giant crabs usually attack your buildings? Loki did not tell me about them.” Thor asked curiously.

“Nope. This little guy was probably a lab experiment of someone’s. I’ll have to looked around...see if…” Tony voice started to slur a bit and his floating became shaky.

“Man of Iron?” Thor called.

“I apologize, Your Highness, but Sir is in need of immediate medical assistance. His blood pressure has dropped to dangerous low levels.” Jarvis’ voice spoke from the suit and Thor moved forward.

“Captain Rogers, please call for immediate help.” Thor said as the suit opened and Tony collapsed into Thor’s arms.

The captain nodded before booking it back to the building. Thor picked Tony up into his arms and carried him towards the building as Jarvis took over the suit.

“I will keep watch here. Please take care of Sir.” Jarvis stated and Hela nodded as she followed her brother back inside.

Inside, it was chaos. Tony was placed on a gurney and they were rushing him down the hall. Thor was asking to go with him, but Steve was telling him it was best to let him go for now. Outside, the sky was darkening and Hela sighed.

“Brother, enough. Perhaps we should stop for today and return to this again tomorrow.” Hela said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He seemed tense for a moment before sighing and nodding.

“I do not wish to cause the Man of Iron more grief. Very well, we will conclude the meetings for today.” Thor stated.

Steve seemed relieved, probably happy he wouldn’t have to worry about keeping the King from seeing Tony. As they walked outside, they found the ship was still there along with another suit.

“Welcome back, Your Highness. Sir has preprogrammed in a destination where you both will be staying. I will pilot the ship.” Jarvis stated.

Thor and Hela said their goodbyes and entered the ship. As it took off, Thor had a sudden sinking feeling.

“Sister, this attack.” He started.

“Yes, it is quite convenient, isn’t it?” She replied coldly.

Thor was a warrior and as such, he had a sixth sense for danger. Well right now, that sixth sense was going haywire. He just prayed it was wrong.


End file.
